<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hand in Hand by GalaxyKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216622">Hand in Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty'>GalaxyKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Geralt to the rescue, Geralt trying to act like he don't care but we all know he do, Geraskier, Hugs, I had fun writing Jaskier in this one, Jaskier overall being a happy bard, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sleepy Cuddles, Witcher Senses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And that’s when he noticed it. The distantly familiar scent, a part of him telling him that he didn’t like it. It was far too faint for it to be nearby, and Geralt closed his eyes to focus as he breathed in the scent, like a bitter lemon.<br/>His eyes snapped open as soon as he realized what it was, remembering how much he didn’t like the scent before, didn’t like the idea of Jaskier being afraid, and flung his swords back over his shoulder as he took off on the path to find the bard."</p>
<p>-A short story of Geralt to the rescue because he wants his Jaskier to be safe and will protect him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hand in Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea and outline for this story was written on a half sheet of paper in the middle of my art history class, to which I learned a half sheet of paper is not big enough to contain the power of geraskier, and then it continued onto the margin of my notebook.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt only remembers one time when Jaskier was afraid, and it wasn’t because of him.</p>
<p>The two of them were setting up camp on a cold night out in the forest, or rather, <i>Geralt</i> was setting up camp and Jaskier had plopped himself down on a log with his lute out of its case and started plucking the strings as he chattered. Geralt had glared at him, telling him to be quiet, that it was late, and he should either help start a fire or be quiet. Of course the bard did neither.</p>
<p>“It’s not late!” Jaskier had insisted, looking up at the sky to see the stars contrasting brightly against the pitch black of the night. “Or it is, but you know that night is one of my best writing times! Under the stars, the mind resting after a full day’s journey, filled with so many thoughts just waiting to be turned into song.” His voice lifted at the end, turning lighter like it did when he sang and he strummed a single chord, then hummed to himself as if he was agreeing with himself. “Well, actually, any hour is my best writing time. I’m just that talented. See, you should be grateful that such a skilled man as myself is accompanying you during your perilous journey; you’re quite the lucky man.”</p>
<p>And Geralt scoffed, hardly calling himself lucky, far from it actually, and dropped the bedroll he brought over onto the ground as he glared at the bard some more. If he were <i>skilled</i>, then he would have had a fire staring by now, because it was cold and dark out, and not that Geralt minded, being a witcher and all, he was used to this, but the bard was only human. A human who chose clothes based on appearance rather than practicality, and Geralt could see the goosebumps starting to rise on the bard’s skin from the weather. Not that he was thinking about such things; if the bard wanted to freeze, then fine. Geralt made to complain again, eyes narrowed at the bard, arms moving up to cross in front of himself, until a sudden tumbling sound came from behind himself, a creature crashing through the brush and trees, tackling Geralt to the ground.</p>
<p>Geralt landed on the dirt with a thud, a gust of air leaving his chest, and he heard a gasp from the bard as Jaskier scrambled to his feet. Whatever creature had snuck up on him, to which Geralt would never admit that he allowed a creature to sneak up on him from being so focused on the bard to notice the snapping of twigs behind him as it approached, was growling as it tried to pin him down, but Geralt was easily able to knock himself out of the creature’s grip and rolled over. He was thankful that he had yet to set his swords down for the night and quickly unsheathed the silver blade, cutting the creature’s arm and causing it to fall to the side with a gargled yelp before Geralt got back to his feet and drove the sword down into the creature, finishing it.</p>
<p>As the creature lay limp, Geralt finally tuned his senses back to the rest of the world, and that’s when he picked up on the scent. A bit bitter, unpleasant, like the sting of biting into a lemon. And when he turned to Jaskier, he saw the bard’s eyes wide, breathing slightly faster as he stood back from where he had originally sat. But as the bard looked down at the creature, seeing it stay unmoving, then back at the witcher who was unharmed, albeit a little dirty from face-planting into the ground, he let out a sigh of relief and stepped back to the center of the supposed-to-be camp.</p>
<p>“Ah, I thought for a moment there that thing had gotten you.” Jaskier added with a slight laugh at the end, though it wasn’t really a happy laugh.</p>
<p>Geralt felt his eyebrows lower in thought, seeing an odd expression on the bard’s face, looking that of guilt.</p>
<p>Guilt? Was Jaskier feeling guilty? Hmm.</p>
<p>“You’re not hurt, are you?” Jaskier had asked, stepping closer to get a better look at the witcher, but Geralt simply grunted as he shook his head no, and the bard let his shoulders relax. “Good, good.”</p>
<p>They decided to move their camp a little further ahead, Jaskier already complaining about the foul stench rising from the creature’s freshly-turned corpse, and Geralt had to agree, packing up what he had started to take down from Roach’s bags to move.</p>
<p>Jaskier didn’t get his lute out when they made it to their next spot, instead helping with the fire like Geralt had said to before, and the witcher stayed silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the winter passed, snow melting under the warm sun as the plants among the forests and lands grew anew, the paths were soon decorated with little wildflowers and freshly green leaves. Jaskier would often urge for the two of them to stray off the path a bit sometimes as well, wanting to see some of the fields, eyes shining when they came across a patch of daisies and dandelions. He had weaved himself a bracelet of the flowers, wrapping it around his wrist, and made one for the witcher as well. When Geralt frowned at him, grunting that he didn’t need such a thing, Jaskier simply hummed and stepped over to Roach instead, kneeling down to tie the bracelet around her right hoof. Geralt watched quietly, not saying anything, and when Jaskier stood back up and continued walking onward to continue their travels, the silver-haired man glanced at the bracelet once more, but left it on as he grabbed Roach’s reins and followed.</p>
<p>When night was soon to fall and the two of them started to set up camp for the night, Jaskier asked about food as he usually did. Geralt hummed at the pack that carried their food for traveling, knowing that they would need more soon. They had come across a few rabbits, white ones that darted across their path, and he had thought about hunting those, but Jaskier had smiled widely when he saw them, watching them run by as he commented about how cute they were. Geralt decided against hunting them then.</p>
<p>He stood quietly as he thought about what food they had, thinking he could look for something early tomorrow morning at the sun’s first light, then Jaskier suddenly perked up.</p>
<p>“Oh! You know, I actually saw some berries back on the path that aren’t too far back! And when there’s one patch, there’s sure to be others nearby! I bet I could find enough to feed even the beast that is you!” Jaskier said brightly, already turning to face where they had just come from.</p>
<p>“Are you sure they’re not poisonous?” Geralt decided to then ask, knowing far too well how easy the mistake could cost someone their life.</p>
<p>Jaskier turned back, putting his hands on his hips as he lifted his chin up slightly, but proudly.</p>
<p>“I’ll have you know I read a book on them!”</p>
<p>“A book…” Geralt said slowly, raising an eyebrow at the other.</p>
<p>“Yes! I <i>do</i> know how to read, and I know all about the differences between poisonous ones and ones you can eat <i>and</i> ones you can use in herbal remedies! Aren’t you impressed! Now you’re not the only one with special witcher healing potions; I can make healing salves just as good as you!” Jaskier nodded his head at that, smirk on his face, but Geralt simply huffed.</p>
<p>“Then let’s see it.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s eyes then widened, moving his arms up to cross in front of himself as he looked to the side for a moment, looking slightly flustered.</p>
<p>“I don’t have the ingredients for one right now.” He started, then looked back to the witcher as his confident composure returned. “But when I do, oh you’ll be impressed alright, you’ll see just how fortunate you are to have me around!” He then turned back to the path and started walking back, though he continued to talk. “I can see it now, you with a bite or claw mark from some awful beast, going to grab one of your potions, only to see that you have none left, but then it’ll be Jaskier to the rescue!” His voice got softer as he got farther away, and Geralt stood still watching him leave as he huffed to himself, though the corner of his lips turned upwards slightly for a moment.</p>
<p>Geralt then decided while he waited for Jaskier’s return to sharpen and clean his swords, sitting next to the fire they had set up as he set his swords beside himself. He kept an eye on the sunlight over the horizon between the trees, keeping track on how long the bard has been gone as the sun slowly dipped further down. He had just about finished with his silver sword when the campground started to get dark, too dark for Jaskier to still be out in the woods, and the witcher lifted his head up towards the path where the bard was last seen.</p>
<p>And that’s when he noticed it. The distantly familiar scent, a part of him telling him that he didn’t like it. It was far too faint for it to be nearby, and Geralt closed his eyes to focus as he breathed in the scent, like a bitter lemon.</p>
<p>His eyes snapped open as soon as he realized what it was, remembering how much he didn’t like the scent before, didn’t like the idea of Jaskier being afraid, and flung his swords back over his shoulder as he took off on the path to find the bard.</p>
<p>The scent was still faint, Geralt knowing the bard had to be far, and he felt as his feet pushed off the ground at each step. He slid to a stop when the scent seemed to turn off the path, looking to the cluster of trees as he weaved around them, and he found a handful of berries scattered on the grass, some squashed while others seemed to have rolled off from being dropped. He snapped his head up, senses flaring to try to track down where the bard had gone, noting that the scent had gotten closer, and he heard a ghostly call ahead.</p>
<p>Unsheathing his silver sword, he quickly followed the sound, the bitter lemon getting stronger, and he reached a break in the trees as he leaped over an overgrown root to land in the tiny clearing where he found Jaskier. The bard was to his left, on the ground breathing heavily with one hand behind him and one in front trying to guard himself as he was staring up as a group of wraiths hovering above him. Their ghastly shrieking filled the air, the one closest to the bard almost towering above him, but before it could make another move, Geralt quickly cast the Aard sign, shoving the wraith back while he threw himself over the bard, standing over him as he lashed out with his sword. The wraith wailed at the silver strike, the others starting to close in on them, and Geralt bared his teeth at the creatures, grip tightening on the hilt of his sword.</p>
<p>Jaskier managed to sit up enough to then scramble to his feet behind Geralt, breath still fast, and the witcher reached his left hand back to hold Jaskier’s hip. Still facing the wraiths, Geralt then started to step backwards, leading the two of them back until they reached a tree, the bard pressed against it.</p>
<p>With that, Jaskier had his back protected by the tree, Geralt still pressed against his front. He was safe. Geralt knew he would be safe. Now he can focus on the wraiths.</p>
<p>The one that was closest tried to reach out towards the two of them once more, but Geralt quickly slashed at it with his sword again, not letting it get any closer. Others tried to approach together, but Geralt didn’t let them get the chance. They couldn’t get anywhere near touching the witcher, not when he’s so alert, not when he has Jaskier to protect.</p>
<p>The wraiths would jerk back at each swing of his sword, though Geralt didn’t take any steps to pursue them, not wanting to take one step away from the bard. However, the creatures seemed to be getting impatient, and they tried to rush forward all at once, but it was of no use. With a wide swing of his sword, they started to fall one by one, and the witcher didn’t let up until each one collapsed, their ghostly auras dispersing as their voices faded to nothing.</p>
<p>Geralt still held his ground, senses alert as his hand still clutched his sword, but he then realized there was a gentle weight pulling against his shirt. He hadn’t realized until now, but Jaskier had been holding onto the back of his shirt. Geralt then let himself relax, lowering his sword as he let his shoulders drop, and he turned his head to look back at the other.</p>
<p>Jaskier was looking down at what remained of the wraiths, staying silent, and Geralt murmured softly that they should return to their camp. Jaskier looked back at him, still quiet, but he nodded lightly in response. Geralt then finally stepped away from the bard, feeling as the other’s hand released his shirt, and he sheathed his sword as he looked back at the direction they needed to go then. He took one step, but paused when he felt Jaskier take his hand. Jaskier wasn’t looking at him, instead still looking down at the remains, but Geralt decided not to say anything as he continued to walk back to camp, Jaskier following behind, holding his hand.</p>
<p>They stayed like that during their entire walk back, but for once Geralt found he didn’t mind. It comforted him, in a way. He didn’t need to look back or listen to the bard’s footsteps to know he was there. He was there, and he was close.</p>
<p>However, as they arrived back at their camp for the night, Jaskier still hadn’t said a word. Usually Geralt would have considered a chance of silence to be a small blessing, but now he found he was used to hearing the bard’s voice and the silence felt… off. Wrong.</p>
<p>Geralt hummed lowly in thought. This was far from the first time Jaskier has encountered monsters. The bard is the one who is always trying to follow Geralt around to see them first hand. Of all those times, though, Jaskier had never been afraid; he had never worried about whatever monster or creature the witcher has a contract for. Jaskier has been startled, surprised, and caught off guard plenty of times, as Geralt remembered one time the bard managed to pull himself up onto a low branch of a tree, legs dangling as a warg had gone after him after getting separated from the group the witcher was fighting. Jaskier had huffed after the beast was dealt with, dropping back down onto the ground as he brushed off his jacket and commented about how he could’ve very well kicked the beast but didn’t want to get blood on his freshly cleaned shoes. But he wasn’t afraid.</p>
<p>Geralt stood still at the center of their camp, their hands still together, and he turned around to finally face the bard, a small frown on his face. Jaskier met his gaze with soft blue eyes, the two of them standing together under the night’s clear sky.</p>
<p>“Jaskier…” Geralt started, voice low, but he paused as he tried to find the words to his question.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, didn’t know how to ask. Words were never his forte; that was Jaskier’s gift. He only really knew how to say things bluntly. That will have to do for now. So he let out a quiet breath before speaking up once more, saying what he had been thinking about.</p>
<p>“You were afraid.”</p>
<p>Jaskier blinked, not expecting that to be what the witcher would say, but took a moment to think before responding just as quietly, eyes looking to the side.</p>
<p>“You weren’t there.”</p>
<p>Geralt felt his eyes widen slightly, a faint sound of surprise barely leaving his throat, but he quickly settled his thoughts as he took a step closer to Jaskier, frown still on his lips.</p>
<p>“I’m here now.” The witcher said, closing his eyes for a moment as he tried to think of the words to say once more. “I’m here… I won’t…”</p>
<p>There was silence for another moment, Geralt finally sparing a glance back to see the other’s expression, and he was met with Jaskier’s gaze softening as a small smile formed on his lips. The bard let out a gentle hum, stepping closer as well until the space between them disappeared and he rested their foreheads together, both closing their eyes.</p>
<p>“I know.” He replied, voice having a hint of that smile in it. “My dear witcher is here, I know.”</p>
<p>Geralt hummed, but didn’t move, didn’t open his eyes to see the other’s face, didn’t want to end whatever moment this was. So the two of them stayed in place, breathing slowly, hands still linked together, until the witcher felt the bard’s other hand brush against his cheek. The hand slowly moved up to his temple, fingers light, then carefully slid behind his ear to hold the side of his head. He still didn’t move, letting Jaskier do so, and let his mind focus on the strange sense of comfort it brought him.</p>
<p>Was it because it proved Jaskier was here? Was close? Or was it just because it was Jaskier in general?</p>
<p>There was a movement, Jaskier leaning his head back, and Geralt guessed they were to step back now, regain the distance between them.</p>
<p>Until he felt something press against his lips, soft but sure, causing his thoughts to halt. He opened his eyes only to see it was as he guessed, Jaskier’s lips pressed against his. It only lasted for a few seconds, but when the bard pulled back, he could still feel the warmth on his lips as if the other was still there.</p>
<p>And then Jaskier opened his eyes, looking at Geralt with such a soft expression, a mixture of wonder and hope in the blue of his eyes, and Geralt couldn’t do anything but stare back, wondering if what just happened was real or a moment of imagination. When he didn’t respond, though, he could see the hesitance forming on the bard’s face, eyes turning to worry and uncertainty, and the witcher felt something tug inside of himself, not wanting to see the other like that.</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t know what to say, still processing what just happened as well, but he knew what he wanted to do and quickly wrapped his arms around the bard, pulling the younger man against his chest, and hid his face between the bard’s neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>He felt Jaskier pause against him, arms held out in the air, unsure of what to do with them, but the bard quickly relaxed with a warm chuckle as he hugged the witcher back, tucking his own head against the witcher’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“My dear witcher.” Jaskier said again, fondness in his voice, and they listened as crickets began their songs of the night and an owl cooed in the distance.</p>
<p>Then Geralt felt as Jaskier gradually eased his hold, leaning more and more on the witcher rather than standing on his own.</p>
<p>“Hmm… as much as I want to keep standing here… it’s gotten rather late has it not?” Jaskier murmured.</p>
<p>Geralt understood and let the bard go, watching as the younger stumbled a bit from reorienting himself to stand on his own again, one eye still closed. He then walked over to grab an extra blanket from their bags, knowing Jaskier would appreciate the added comfort after tonight. Before Jaskier had gone off hunting for berries, they had pretty much already set up the camp, so their bedrolls were already laid out. Geralt carried the blanket over to were Jaskier had his, stepping past the fire, and saw that the flame had almost died out from not being tended to. With a wave of his hand, forming the sign with his fingers, the flame rose anew, lighting up their little camp.</p>
<p>Jaskier was watching this, huffing as Geralt set the extra blanket down on his bedroll, and he shook his head lightly at the witcher.</p>
<p>“All those times you’ve gotten upset at me for not making a fire, even though you can go and do that.” Jaskier said, though his tone was light, and Geralt only hummed in response.</p>
<p>The witcher walked back to his own bedding, preparing for the night as he took off his shoes, laid his swords down beside him, and removed the heavier parts of his armor. He then heard shuffling, the rustling of blankets, and a puff of air, and he turned his head to see Jaskier with his arms full with his bedroll and blanket. He watched as the bard carried it over to where he was sitting, stepping around the witcher’s bedding to the side where his swords weren’t laying, and dropped it on the ground next to him. Geralt furrowed his brows, giving the bard a questioning look, but Jaskier simply kneeled down to straighten out the blankets, leaving their two bedrolls to lay side by side as if they weren’t separate to begin with.</p>
<p>After taking off his own shoes and jacket, Jaskier laid down on top of the bedding, throwing the extra blanket half over himself, and looked up at the witcher expectantly. Geralt blinked for a moment, but didn’t take any more time as he lied down himself, facing the bard.</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled as he pulled the other half of the blanket over Geralt, then scooted over to the witcher as he cuddled up against him. He had one arm over the witcher’s chest, face tucked under his chin, and he made a content sound as he relaxed and laid still.</p>
<p>Geralt, still finding himself surprised from the bard’s actions yet again, put an arm around the younger and nuzzled against the younger’s hair. Even out in the woods, Jaskier still managed to find some way to keep himself taken care of, hair soft and smelling of flowers as if it was just washed. Geralt wondered if maybe this was just Jaskier’s normal scent, thinking it nice, and pulled the younger just a little bit closer.</p>
<p>Minutes passed, maybe an hour, Geralt wasn’t sure, and neither of them moved. Geralt had gradually moved his hand down until it was able to slip under the hem of Jaskier’s light shirt, just enough so he could rest his fingers against the bard’s hip. He could feel the warmth of Jaskier’s skin, content to see that the single blanket they were under was enough for them, and if he really focused, he could detect the steady heartbeat of the younger man. It was calm and slow, slow enough to tell that Jaskier was either asleep or close to it. Jaskier was at ease.</p>
<p>
 <i>He was safe.</i>
</p>
<p>Geralt stayed awake, though, unable to sleep as his mind was focused on thoughts of the younger man in his arms, of the kiss they shared, of the words he wasn’t able to speak aloud just yet. He wondered if Jaskier could tell how he felt, if the bard could understand him without words, if he should have returned the kiss. He would have done so if he knew that’s what Jaskier was going to do.</p>
<p>Carefully, he leaned his head back, lifting his hand up to cup the bard’s cheek and tilt the younger’s head up to see his face. Jaskier had his eyes closed, lips parted ever so slightly as he breathed slowly, and Geralt finally leaned forward. The kiss was just as soft as before, Geralt wanting to keep it light as to not disturb the other, but he felt as Jaskier smiled gently against his lips.</p>
<p>The bard was still half asleep, eyes still closed, but awake enough to notice the witcher, and he murmured sleepily.</p>
<p>“My Ger…”</p>
<p>Jaskier seemed to doze off again before finishing his words, but Geralt couldn’t help to small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. He let the bard snuggle against his chest once more, laying his own head down as he closed his eyes to go to sleep, content with the weight of the other against his chest.</p>
<p>It seems Jaskier understood him just fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for reading! I hoped you enjoyed the story! Feel free to comment about whatever you'd like, as I love reading them! I still have many plans for other geraskier stories too! I think my next one will be the e-rated part 2 of my "jaskier the healer" series (that's what I'm gonna name it, I haven't set it as a series yet). I was supposed to write it a few months ago, but alas you can see I fell behind!</p>
<p>Also, here's a link to <a href="https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a> if you'd like to visit! I have two Witcher drawings atm, one of Jaskier and one of Geralt, and I want to make more! Hopefully! I draw slowly aha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>